


Sanden

by Antiopa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Main character's gender is not specified, Shoutout till Jack Werner och Creepypodden, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiopa/pseuds/Antiopa
Summary: Det har regnat hela natten, och klipporna är hala. Trots att solen har varit uppe i snart två timmar har de inte torkat än. Det är varmt, och på grund av regnet som hänger kvar känns luften klibbig, sådär som den känns på fjärilshuset, en regnskog, ett växthus. Jag har inga skor på mig, men trots det gjorde det inte ont att gå på grusvägen hela vägen från Olivia. Jag tänker på hur tungt hon sov när jag gick. Undrar om hon vaknat än, om hon läst lappen, om hon förstått, hur många gånger hon ringt, om hon är på väg hit just nu.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sanden

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439864) by [Antiopa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiopa/pseuds/Antiopa)



> Skriven hösten 2018 som en uppgift i Svenska 1.

Det har regnat hela natten, och klipporna är hala. Trots att solen har varit uppe i snart två timmar har de inte torkat än. Det är varmt, och på grund av regnet som hänger kvar känns luften klibbig, sådär som den känns på fjärilshuset, en regnskog, ett växthus. Jag har inga skor på mig, men trots det gjorde det inte ont att gå på grusvägen hela vägen från Olivia. Jag tänker på hur tungt hon sov när jag gick. Undrar om hon vaknat än, om hon läst lappen, om hon förstått, hur många gånger hon ringt, om hon är på väg hit just nu. 

Att lossa båten från bryggan är svårare än väntat. Mina fingrar är vana och stadiga, men knopen har inte öppnats på månader. Repet har blivit blött, torkat, blivit blött och soltorkat igen hundra gånger om, och saltavlagringen faller ned som ett snöfall när jag försöker lösa upp knuten. Till slut får jag upp den, och jag lindar upp repet och lägger det på bryggan. Sedan kliver jag i båten. 

Jag har alltid tyckt om att ro. Havet är lugnt idag, och det går lätt att få båten att skära genom vattnet som en pil. Jag är stark, och jag kan det här bättre än någon annan. Man ska använda hela kroppen, hela jag rör mig tillsammans med årorna, mina muskler kommer orka länge. Jag kan ro för alltid, tills båten ruttnar under mig, tills årorna går av, tills havet dunstar bort i solen. Jag kan ro för alltid.

När jag tittar upp kan jag knappt se bryggan längre. Den smälter in med sanden och stenarna runt omkring, men min klarröda ryggsäck syns än. Där ligger sovkläderna och tröjan jag lånat av Olivia, min mobil, mina hörlurar, armbandet jag fick i födelsedagspresent av mamma, mina hemnycklar, cykelnyckeln, brevet. Där i ligger jag, på sätt och vis. Tanken gör mig lugn. Jag kommer inte försvinna. Något kommer vara kvar, bland den salta havsluften och den ljusa sanden. Jag fortsätter ro.

Det var mamma som lärde mig ro, så fort jag var stor nog att orka hålla i årorna på egen hand fick jag prova. Sedan var det pappa som åkte med mig ut på vattnet när mamma inte orkade resa sig. Sedan var det min faster, när pappa inte heller kunde resa sig längre, inte upp genom 70 meter vatten. Dock kunde jag ju redan ro vid det laget, och Elsa var bara med för att hon tyckte om havsluften. Den fick henne att glömma allt som hänt, sa hon till mig. Jag fortsatte bara att ro, utan att ge henne ett svar.

Jag lägger upp årorna i båten när jag rott så långt att inte ens min ryggsäck syns längre, och träden uppe vid vägen mest ser ut som små broccolihuvuden. Båten fortsätter driva en bit, men jag lägger mig bara ned på den fuktiga durken, täckt av ett tunt lager sand som fastnar i mina kläder och mitt hår. Mina ögon sluts mot den starka sommarsolen.

Jag vet inte hur länge jag ligger där i solen, bara att när jag öppnar ögonen igen är allt blått för ett par sekunder, innan ögonen vänjer sig igen, och jag kan se mig om efter land. Båten har drivit en bit, och vänt om ett halv varv, men jag kan fortfarande se varifrån jag kommit. Jag sätter mig upp igen, och tittar över relingen ned i det blå djupet.

Jag känner hur jag tippar över, ned i vattnet, men drabbas inte av panik. Magen knyter sig, men jag är van att hantera ångest, så jag håller mig helt stilla, utan att börja kämpa mig upp mot ytan igen. Istället ser jag nedåt, ned mot djupet. Långt där nere ligger pappa i gamla segelbåten, sover i det blå dunklet. Jag vill lägga mig bredvid honom, krypa ihop vid hans sida som jag brukade göra när jag var liten och mina mardrömmar handlade mer om monster och mindre om kapsejsade båtar. 

När jag var nyss fyllda åtta år försökte jag förklara för Olivia hur man gör för att ligga på rygg och bara flyta i vattnet. Jag sade till henne att det var lätt, för det tyckte jag att det var.  
"Bara andas jättejättelångsamt så flyter du!"  
Jag vet hur man gör. Men jag flyter ändå inte uppe vid ytan. Jag singlar nedåt i det mörka, som när man släpper i den överblivna metmasken i vattnet, och man kan se den ringla sig medan den långsamt sjunker. Fast jag ringlar mig inte. Nej, jag är helt stilla. 

Mina ögon är öppna fortfarande, och jag har inte blinkat på flera minuter. Jag gör en långsam rörelse med kroppen, och lyckas vända mig så att jag blickar upp mot därifrån jag kommit. Solen spelar över den lugna vattenytan högt, högt däruppe, och jag kan se båtens siluett avtecknas som en mandel. Plötsligt, utan att jag vet varför, slås jag av ett minne från förrförra sommaren, några månader efter att mamma slutat kämpa mot sjukdomen. Pappa satt i gamla segelbåten, och jag simmade runt den, med snorkel och simfötter. Med ett djupt andetag dök jag ner och simmade under båten, drog med handen längs den handsnidade kölen, som farfar tillverkat själv våren 1957. Den var alldeles hal och len, sådär som bara oljat trä kan vara, och utan ett enda hack eller några havstulpaner, eftersom pappa rengjort och fixat till hela båten för bara några dagar sedan. Nu svävar jag här i vattnet, och det är nästan så att jag kan känna den lena kölen löpa längs med min handflata. Jag blundar, och minns. 

När jag öppnar ögonen igen kan jag inte längre se vattenytan ovanför mig. Jag sjunker fortfarande nedåt i stadig takt, men jag kan inte längre se någonting runt omkring mig, bara de självlysande bakterierna som när jag rör till vattnet med armarna börjar virvla, och bildar galaxer. Olivia och jag lyssnade på ett avsnitt av Creepypodden igår, något om en djuphavsdykares bekännelser. Då berättade dykaren om hur han hade gjort precis det jag gjorde nu; legat i det djupa havet och tittat på de självlysande bakterierna i vattnet. Jag tror dock inte att han, som såg en helt främmande person där nere i djupet, var lika lugn som jag är. Det tror jag inte någon har varit, någonsin. Inte ens Olivia, när vi låg där och åt Mariekex och lyssnade på Creepypodden. Inte ens mamma när hon äntligen fick vila utan att ha ont i kroppen. Inte ens pappa, när han lade sig för att sova på havets botten, även om han nog var nära. För jag har inga problem i världen. Pappa lämnade inga förklaringar, inget brev till mig eller farfar, ingenting. Men medan pappa bara lämnade en massa frågor, lämnar jag allt viktigt bakom mig, så att ingen behöver sörja eller undra något. Jag ler mot bakterierna, ett stort, genuint leende, med tänderna. De ler tillbaka. 

Min rygg möter sanden med en mjuk duns, som får min kropp att sakta studsa upp igen några centimeter, och sedan landa, blick stilla på havsbotten. Jag ligger med armarna längs sidorna, och kan varken se eller höra något i det tryckande dunklet. Sakta, sakta, vrider jag huvudet åt vänster, och där är den. Med den vackra handsnidade kölen vilande i den fina sanden, och seglet vänt mot vinden. Farfars båt. Så långsamt att jag inte ens känner hur kroppen byter ställning tar jag mig upp på sidan, så att jag kan betrakta båten i sin tragiska skönhet. Med en mjuk stöt lämnar min kropp sanden och svävar fritt i mörkret, och en lugn rörelse med armar och ben för mig mot båten där den ligger. 

Dörren ner till sovplatserna står på glänt, som den brukar göra för att släppa in luft när vi sover där nere på sommaren, pappa och jag. Jag tittar in, och där ser allt som vanligt ut. Jag tar mig försiktigt in och stänger dörren bakom mig, eftersom det ändå är ganska kyligt ute i natt. Den välbekanta madrassen, fortfarande med sandkorn inbäddade mellan trådarna i lakanet, och som knappt ens buktar under min tyngd känns som paradiset för min trötta kropp, och jag lägger mig tyst tillrätta, försiktigt för att inte väcka pappa. Jag ler mjukt mot hans avslappnade ansikte, och sluter ögonen medan mina lungor andas vatten.


End file.
